Succumb
by Serena10
Summary: *Answer to Jinni's challenge* Willow is succumbing to the Darkness. Follow Willow, Severus, Draco and Dawn in this dark story.HP/BtVS X-Over.
1. Prologue

I know, I know. I should have finished my first x-over with Harry Potter before starting a new one. It just gets the updates slower. But I couldn't help myself. So here it is! An answer to Jinni's Challenge.  
  
This is after BtVS season 6 and beginning of 6th year at Hogwarts for HP & co.  
  
Doesn't look like it now, but it's not for kiddie. Heavy R rating in latter parts.  
  
Got the popcorn? Sitting comfortably? Then enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Sunnydale, August 15th 2002  
  
"Dawn! You've got mail!"  
  
The younger Summers girl ran down the stairs and grabbed the letter from her sister's hands. On it was written her address in green ink. The stamps of the school was behind it, carved in wax. [Hogwarts? What's that?] She opened the letter and her eyes widened the further she read. "Buffy!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" the blond slayer said, coming over to read over her little sister's shoulder. "What the?"  
  
Dear Miss Summers,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Considering your position as the key, the Ministry of Magic believed it would be much more safe for you to live within Hogwarts compound. Therefor, you will begin school September 1st as a exchange program student from America. Be sure to present yourself at Diagon Alley before that date to buy your school supplies.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The Summers girls looked at each other. "Giles," they said at the same time.  
  
The Magic Box, 27 minutes later  
  
"So what you're saying is that because I'm the key, I might be considered a witch because of my magical blood and I have to go to England where there is a school for witches and wizards?"  
  
"Er, yes, that is."  
  
"Way cool! Can I go?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Giles, I'm not too sure about that. I want her to be safe, not going ballistic on us like Willow did."  
  
The watcher sighed. "And she will be at Hogwarts, Buffy. I know Albus, the Headmaster. I'll talk to him. She will be safer there than she could ever be in Sunnydale. Trust me."  
  
"Alright. But I don't have to like it."  
  
Dawn was practically bouncing around in the shop, grinning like a mad woman. "Yay, I'm going to learn magic!"  
  
"Stop that!" Buffy yelled. "You have to promise me you won't cause any trouble. Got that?" Her sister nodded. "Good. Now go make your bags. Giles, you'll make sure she gets to Diagon Alley, right?"  
  
"Of course Buffy. I'll look after her. I just have to bring Willow to the coven first. I hope they can do something for her."  
  
"I hope so too, Giles," the slayer whispered softly.  
  
Dawn jumped all the way to the door and opened it widely. "London, heeere I come!"  
  
"Run and hide," Buffy grumbled. 


	2. Dark Soul

IMPORTANT NOTE!!  
  
It's the end of term time, which means lots of work and projects to do. So don't panic if I don't update often. It just means I don't have the time to write and update. Don't worry! Around the middle of December, I will have enough time to write many new parts.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
Part 1 : Dark Soul  
  
  
  
*Willow's POV*  
  
  
  
They are scared of me. I can tell.  
  
They should be.  
  
Oh, I know what everybody thinks. Look at poor little Willow. Her girlfriend got killed and she lost it, trying to end the world and her pain at the same time. Now she's grieving and no longer the psycho that tried to kill us all. Parts of it are true.  
  
Parts of it.  
  
It was Tara's death that triggered it. All the power bubbling below the surface, just waiting to explode. At first, I just wanted revenge on Warren. But when I skinned him alive, I realized I couldn't stop there. The rush of holding someone's life in your hands. you have to try it to understand. Now I know why Faith chose the dark side.  
  
I controlled it for Xander's sake. I could never hurt him, no matter who or what I was and will be. He was the first person to love me. No matter what, he will always possess a part of my heart. My dark heart.  
  
I promised to Giles I would go to England with him to learn with a coven. I did that promess because I know it's what he wanted to hear. In fact, I have absolutely no intent to meet the coven and learn to control my power. I've already played with black magic. The temptation is too great to stop now. I can't give up the incredible sense of power I've felt when dealing with the Dark Arts. I don't care if it swallow me and I drown in it. It's what I want. I want the darkness to possess me.  
  
So I'm leaving with Giles and Dawn to England. I'll get a taxi and tell the watcher I'm going to the coven while he meets the Headmaster of the magical school Dawn is going to live in. I didn't know such place existed.  
  
When Giles going to get at the coven, I will be long gone. I won't let all that power go to waste. It was a gift from the higher beings and I'm going to use it. I won't let anybody control my destiny again. No more playing goody goody wicca Willow Rosenberg. I have too much darkness in me to try and forget it. My friends just tried to ignore it when they saw my doppleganger. I won't try to push back the darkness any longer. I'm going to embrace it.  
  
And I know there is one man who can help me do that.  
  
* * *  
  
That's it. I've just bid goodbye to Dawn and Giles. I've called a taxi and I'm going nowhere near the coven. I've just made reservation in an hotel with a false credit card number. Thanks god for my hacking ability. I've got a place to stay, money and my laptop. That's all I need to find the man who can help me.  
  
When I plunged head first into the Dark Arts, I could feel his presence and his power even across the Atlantic ocean. Danm, his powerful! I can still feel him, oozing of black magic. It calls to me. My darkness calls for his.  
  
The only thing I have to do now is to stay away from the coven and no go anywhere that Giles would go. The last thing I need is to run into him. I pray I never need to use my power on him. Because I will if he gets in the way. again.  
  
The world better look out. Red is feeling like being a bad girl.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
*Giles' POV*  
  
  
  
Danm it! Danm it! Damn it! How could I be so stupid to let her go?  
  
  
  
I thought she really was going to the coven. How could I thought the contrary? So I let her go. I brought Dawn to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies, then got us a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I left for the muggle world after supper to call the coven to see how Willow was doing.  
  
She never got there.  
  
I don't know if she's in trouble or if she knew what she was doing. Damn it! If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself. It's me who let her alone. I should have brought her myself to the coven.  
  
Dawn's been frantic since I told her. She's really worried. I lied to her. I told her that I found out what hotel she had registered in so I could go check on her in the morning. Of course, there's no trace of a Willow Rosenberg in any hotel I've checked in. But I couldn't tell that to Dawn. I don't want her day ruin. She's taking the Hogwarts in the morning and I don't want her to worry. I'll take care of finding Willow.  
  
Maybe I should talk to Albus. 'Maybe' isn't even an option. I'm definitly going to talk to him. I can't let Willow walk around without protection in England. She's not safe. There is a war brewing in the magical world. Who knows what could happen to her. Oh! I'm not worried about her getting killed. I'm more worried about what she could do to the unfortunate soul who would dare attack her.  
  
But most of all, I'd better find her before someone else does. Someone who may seek her darkness. 


	3. Meeting the Dark Lord

Part 2 : Meeting the Dark Lord  
  
Willow sighed. "What is it with dark wizards and big, dark, discusting castle? Don't they realize it just screams 'I'm a bad guy. Come and arrest me.' I suppose it is to be expected by a society controlled by men." She walked silently to the front gates, her cloak making her look like a shadow.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, the gates opened and she entered the 'sacred' ground of Lord Voldemort. She moved aside and walked under the trees, disappearing in the shadow of them. She saw only one guard on her way to the front door, which she quickly dispatched. She continue on her way, the dead Death Eater floating behind her, leaving a trail of blood from his neck wound.  
  
The door swung open for her, knocking out the guard that had been standing behind it. She grinned evilly and stepped over the unconscious man. She didn't encountered anyone else in the corridors.  
  
The redhead walked steadily toward the middle of the castle, where she knew a Death Eaters meeting was currently being held. The darkness of the wizard was acting like a powerful tracing spell. "Who needs them anyway when you have that guy?" she whispered to herself.  
  
She finally got where she wanted to be : just outside the room where Lord Voldemort was with many of his most faithful 'groupies'. The door was locked, naturally. [Well, nothing like a big entrance to make a good first impression.]  
  
Without a second thought, she grabbed the dead guard by the shoulders and threw him in the door. It collapsed imediatly and the body fell amongs dark wizards. "He's dead!" she heard them shout to a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. She laughed evilly.  
  
Silence greeted her in the room. All eyes were on her, but noone was daring to make a move toward her. They could all feel the dark power surrounding her. They knew she was not an auror. Of course, there was always someone stupid enough to try something.  
  
A young wizard stepped toward her, attempting to look menacing. "How dare you kill one of our own! You shall perish for that act!"  
  
She lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He didn't look so tough now. He was trembling from head to feet, unsure on how to deal with her. She laughed. "Just take a nap." The guy promptly fell on the ground, sound asleep. She heard the furious whispers around the room and she smiled. [Bet it's the first time they see a wandless witch.]  
  
"Please announce yourself!" a voice loudly said. It was coming from a man with long silver hair standing at the right of Voldemort. Willow had never seen such cold and calculating eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised none of you dark wizards have heard of me, yet. News must take longer than I assumed to travel across the ocean." She looked at the depressing room. "It really needs a woman's touch in this castle." She smiled wickedly when she saw the apparent frustration in the man's eyes. "Patience is a virtue," she said in a little voice.  
  
"Just state your name, little girl!"  
  
The smile disappeared from the redhead's face. "Little girl? I have been called numerous names, but never 'little girl'." She stepped toward the man and she threw back the cloak covering her head. He gasped when he saw the two jet black eyes fixed on him. "That's right, *boy*. Fear me! Let me give you a piece of advice. The next time you meet someone who could have destroy the world, don't call her 'little girl'."  
  
"The american," he whispered.  
  
Willow turned to the cloaked man when he laughed. "I like you," a hissing voice said. "You've got some nerves to stand up to my right hand man. But, it is as much as I expected from the darkest witch I've ever met." He bowed his head. "Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"And a mudblood at that," the right hand man said in a sneering voice.  
  
Willow couldn't move faster. Her hand gripped his neck tightly and squeezed. "And the 'mudblood' could kill you like *that*. Don't call me that again or I'll break your neck like a twig." She pushed him back and he flew across the room.  
  
"Interesting," a velvety voice whispered. "It has been a long time since I longed to do that myself to Lucius."  
  
For the first time, Willow noticed the man standing on the left side of Voldemort. She took in his black hair and dark eyes. While Lucius' ones were cold and calculating, his were fascinating for it was almost impossible for her to see what they held secret. "And you are?"  
  
"Severus Snape." He bowed slightly and took her hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, miss Rosenberg." He kissed her hand.  
  
Voldemort cut in. "I'm afraid I must stop this conversation, as pleasing as it is. We were in the middle of a meeting before you. threw one of my guard at the door."  
  
"Don't stop because of me. I'll just stand quietly beside charming mister Snape over there and wait so I have your entire. attention. I have quite a tantalizing proposition for you." She smirked evilly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
For half an hour, the meeting went on and the redhead found it quite boring. She yawned and sighed. Lucious shot her a dark look and she answered by lifting an eyebrow. She waved at him and gave him a fake smile. [That's it, Lucius. Piss me off one more time and you're dead.]  
  
When the meeting ended, Voldemort turned toward the redhead waiting patiently next to Severus. "I like patience in someone. One point for you, miss Rosenberg."  
  
"I insist, call me Willow. Can I?" Without waiting for his answer, she sauntered to a chair and sat down. She crossed her legs while Voldemort, Lucius and Severus took a seat. "As I said, I have a proposition for you. I'm definitly over my 'lets destroy the world' phase. I'm on to greater, and lets say it, less insane things. You have power over people. I have power over magic. I give you my help, you give me some of your power. Simple enough?"  
  
Lucius sneered. "What makes you think we need your help?"  
  
"First of all, I wasn't speaking to you, so shut up before I cut your tongue and shove it down your throat. Secondly, it's quite impossible to ignore your problems if you have ears."  
  
"She is right, my Lord," Severus said, hiding his smile. "Even with Dumbledore thinking I'm on his side, I can't get to Potter. Her help would be valuable."  
  
Voldemort thought it over for a couple of minutes before nodding. "Alright. We have a deal. You prove yourself useful, I'll make sure you hold some power." He shook her hand.  
  
Willow grinned. "So, Severus Snape, I think we have a meeting with Dumbledore. We should leave soon to your place. After all, I am your 'old childhod friend', am I not?" He stood and offered her his arm. They left imediatly.  
  
Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "Things are finally looking up." 


End file.
